helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Osaka Koi no Uta
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Rainbow 7 |Japanese = 大阪 恋の歌 |released = April 27, 2005 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V, digital download |length = 11:30 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = THE Manpower!!! 25th Single (2005) |Next = Iroppoi Jirettai 27th Single (2005) }} Osaka Koi no Uta (大阪 恋の歌; Osaka Love Song) is the 26th single by Morning Musume. The single was released in April 27, 2005 The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming in special packaging and with Hello! Project Photo Cards No. 0135 to 0139. The first press of the regular edition came with No. 0140. The single reached #2 on the Oricon charts and charted for five weeks, selling 57,338 copies. This is the last Morning Musume single to feature second generation member Yaguchi Mari and fourth generation member Ishikawa Rika. Tracklist CD #Osaka Koi no Uta #NATURE IS GOOD! #Osaka Koi no Uta (Instrumental) Single V #Osaka Koi no Uta #Osaka Koi no Uta (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Limited Edition Photo Cards G8647919.jpg|Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika & Yaguchi Mari g8647920.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kamei Eri & Ishikawa Rika gallery_392_114_66353.jpg|Ishikawa Rika, Konno Asami & Fujimoto Miki g8647922.jpg|Michishige Sayumi, Ogawa Makoto & Ishikawa Rika g8647923.jpg|Niigaki Risa, Ishikawa Rika & Tanaka Reina g8647918.jpg|Morning Musume Featured Members *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari (Last Single) *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika (Last Single), Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Single Information ;Osaka Koi no Uta *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Chorus: Inaba Atsuko, Tsunku *Music Video: Takeishi Wataru ;NATURE IS GOOD *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi TV Performances *2005.04.22 Music Station *2005.04.22 Music Fighter *2005.04.24 Hello! Morning *2005.04.28 Utaban *2005.05.06 Pop Jam Concert Performances ;Osaka Koi no Uta *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ - Takahashi Ai *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ - Uemura Akari *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ - Sayashi Riho / Iikubo Haruna / Ishida Ayumi (rotating solo) *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ - Takagi Sayuki *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Takahashi Ai ;NATURE IS GOOD! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (part of a medley) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 59,287 Trivia *This is the first Morning Musume single to not feature any 1st generation member, and the first single to not feature Iida Kaori. *"Osaka Koi no Uta" is sung in Osaka dialect. *4th generation member Ishikawa Rika gave a comment about the single on YouTube. *This is the first single which Yoshizawa Hitomi was leader. It was supposed to be Yaguchi Mari's first single as leader of Morning Musume, but she resigned from Morning Musume 2 weeks before it was released. *In the Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition, "Osaka Koi no Uta" was one of the songs used in the third round and the fourth round, which now former member Mitsui Aika had to sing in front of a live audience in the latter round. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~. *Tsunku sang his own version of "Osaka Koi no Uta" for his album TYPE2. Additional Videos File:Morning Musume『Osaka Koi no Uta』 (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Osaka Koi no Uta, NATURE IS GOOD! cs:Osaka Koi no Uta it:Osaka Koi no Uta Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2005 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2005 DVDs Category:2005 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles